Till I See You Again
by SinfullySimple
Summary: John Laurens is shot and dying on the battlefield and his soulmates, Alexander and Laf, can feel everything. Will they be able to find him in time, or will it be too late?


They were in Washington's command tent when it happened. Alexander and Lafayette had had been back for not yet five minutes when a messenger had found them and escorted them to George's tent. They had come back to replenish ammunition, tend to the wounded, and round up what few "fresh" and rested men there were left. They were at Yorktown, getting ready to try and finally knock the British down for good. Everyone in the Continental army was running on fumes at this point, but they somehow managed to be stronger than ever.

"General Washington, sir. You wanted to us," Hamilton said as he came to attention in front of the commander and chief. Lafayette just did a quick, but graceful bow before returning to a relax position. _Lucky,_ Alexander thought. _Way to use that foreign dignitary to your advantage Laf._

"At ease Alexander. We're all equals here in this tent," Washington said. Alex tried not to let his relief show to much. Everything hurt at this point between feeling everything on himself, Laf, and Laurens. Sadly, John had had to stay out on the field while Alex and Laf rested. _Someone has to keep an eye on these men._ He had said. _Sure,_ Alex thought.

"Alexander, mon cher, are you still with us?" He heard Laf ask, snapping out of him out of his mind. He looked around.

"Of course, my apologies. My mind was… Elsewhere," Laf gave him a look that meant he knew _exactly_ where his mind was. Then he winced, as did Alex.

"Are you two ok?" Washington asked when he saw them wince. "Please, sit down, have some warm tea. You two look like you haven't slept in days!"

"Five to be exact, sir," Alex replied. Washington just looked at him.

"Both of you?"

"And John," Laf added as he sank down onto one of the empty cots in the tent. Washington just looked at them.

"Don't worry sir," Alexander said. "We are still alert, sharp, and battle ready. We only came back because we needed more supplies,"

"And where would Laurens be?" Washington asked, not knowing what else to say.

Alex winced again when he felt a slash on his arm from John before answering. He also noting that Laf didn't wince this time. _He was always better at dealing with pain then I was._ He thought before he answered. "He is out on the field still sir. He said that someone had to lead them men to victory and he wasn't about to let anyone else do it," Washington just nodded. Then he quickly rushed over to Alex as he started to sway on his feet.

"Alexander, you need to rest," Washington said as he lowered him onto the same cot that Laf was on.

"No no," Alex said as he sat up once more, pushing on Laf's shoulder so that he would sit up. "I just need this cleaned and bandaged," He lifted up his shirt to show a deep gouge were a bullet had clipped him.

"Alexander!" Lafayette yelled, sitting up and turning to face him. "You said it wasn't as bad as it felt! Mon chou, that is as bad as it feels!"

Washington looked between them, realization dawning on his face. That was the finale piece he needed to put everything together. He had suspected that the three of them were something _more_ on more than one occasion, but he couldn't ever truly find anything to back it up. They had always been so careful when around others, even himself. The boys saw the moment it clicked.

"I mean," Laf started quickly, trying to backtrack. "If I could have felt it. Which of course I can't," Washington smiled. Laf has learned to speak English pretty well since he had first arrived in America, but it always became apparent that it was his second language when he was flustered or upset.

"Quiet," He said over both Alex's and Laf's voices. They both went quiet instantly.

"Sir," Alexander said hesitantly. "It's-"

"Not what I think? Do you really think so little of me Alexander?" He closed his mouth instantly. George smiled at the boys he had come to think of as his sons. "Do not fret, my dear boys. Your secret is safe with me. I find no fault in love… Whatever form that may be," Laf and Alex both instantly sagged in relief. "But," he said. They both snapped back up. "I do have questions,"

"Y-yes, sir?" Alex managed to get out. Laf tugged him tightly into his side with one hand and used the other to start putting pressure on Alexander's injury. Alex yelped, not expecting it, then quieted down.

"Why did you never tell me?" George asked, trying to ignore Alex's twisted face.

"Well-"

"I can speak, mon chou," Lafayette interrupted him. Alexander, for once, just nodded and moved into Laf more, wincing when he felt something hit John's head. The Marquis looked at him. "We were…. What is the word…" He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Unsure," Alex supplied.

Laf snapped his fingers. "Yes! Thankyou my petit lion," He looked back up at Washington. "We were… Unsure… Of how you react," When he said nothing else Washington realized what they had thought.

"You thought I was going to have you hanged?" He said.

"We didn't know what to think," Alexander snapped, his normal attitude returning as his strength did. "We married girls as a front, we stole any moment together that we could, used excuses! We had to hide it! Back on the island they would- they would-"

"Alex," Laf said.

"No. He deserves to know why I didn't tell him,"

"We didn't tell him mon chou. It was not all on you,"

Alexander looked at George, ignoring Laf. "On the island when I was a kid, everybody was gathering in the town square. My mother had already died, my brother was gone. It was me against the world," He took a deep breath. "I was curious as to what was happening, so I walked to the town square and pushed my way through. Just as I got there they- they lit a man on fire. The next day there was another. When I asked why they had been killed, the only response that I got was that they 'had committed a sin by loving each other' and that 'two men should never be together'. So that, is why we didn't tell you,"

"You were afraid," Washington said. "I get it. I don't blame you, Alexander. That must have been hard on you. Are you two…"

"Souls mates?" Laf supplied. George nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Along with John," Alex finished. George nodded again.

"Well then, as much as I would love to dwell on this, we must get you two cleaned up, and back onto the battlefield. We need all the good commanders we can get, and John shouldn't be out there alone," The two young, brave boys nodded and started to stand up. Laf made Alex lean on him for support, but it didn't help much with what happened next.

One moment they were both standing, getting ready to go dress their wounds quickly before going back out, and they next they both cried out and sunk to the ground, clutching their abdomens.

Washington quickly kneeled down beside them. "What is it?" He asked urgently, his normal, calm facade breaking a bit. "What's wrong?"

"John," Alex said, his voice tight with pain. No matter how many time you get shot, it will always hurt just as much as the first time. "He's been shot," He looked over at Laf as he struggled against the pain to stand up. "Laf, we have- we have to get to him," he panted.

"No," Washington said firmly. "I'll go for him personally. He will come back here and be tended to. You two can not go out onto the battlefield like that. It's a death sentence for all three of you," Alex managed, _somehow,_ to stand up, pulling Laf up with him.

"We have to go in case-" His voice broke. He took a deep breath, gathering his strength, then he stood up tall, Lafayette copying his movements. They had been shot and gone through battle before, and they would do it again now. They couldn't risk John… _No._ Alex thought. _That's not going to happen. Not on my watch._

Washington looked over them and knew right then that short of tying them up, nothing was going to stop them from getting to their soulmate. "Fine," Washington said. "But you stay by my side at all times," When they nodded their agreement, he quickly turned and walked out of the tent. "MEDIC!" He yelled.

Not a moment later a young, lanky, malnourished looking boy came running around one of the tents. He couldn't be older than 11. "Medic reporting for duty Mr… Your Excellency sir,"

Washington nodded. "Great Medic Richard Bentall. I am in need or your services. There is one of my Aides out on the battlefield and he has been hit. We need to fetch him immediately. It is of the utmost importance," The young man nodded, then look worriedly over his shoulder at the two men standing behind him. Upon see the bloodstain leaking through Alex's uniform, he quickly went over to him.

"Sir, do you need help?"

"No no," Alex waved him off easily. "What I need is for you to listen to our commander," The young man nodded with a bit of reluctance, but decided it would be best not to argue, and they were on their way.

"IN COMING!" Someone yelled as a canon ball can crashing into the ground only a couple yards away from where Washington and the boys were riding. They ducked their heads as dirt rained down on them, then continued on, Medic Bentall doing his best to keep up and find out where Laurens was.

"OVER HERE!" He yelled, suddenly dividing from their current course. The boys turned to see four men huddled around one. John.

"John!" Alex yelled desperately, immediately stumbling to his soulmate's side, Lafayette right beside him. "John," he said as he kneeled down next to the barely conscious man. He grabbed his face, putting a hand on each side of his face, and tried to get him to focus on him. "John can you hear me?" He asked desperately.

"A-al-ex,"

"I'm right here John. So is Laf. We got you. You don't have to worry, you're going to be fine," He looked up at Bentall. "He's going to be ok, right?" He asked, wincing as he felt the boy examining Johns wound.

The boy looked up at the three surrounding men, the rest having gone back to battle. "I don't know," He said honestly. "We need to get him back to camp. I can treat him better there,"

"Oui," Lafayette, who had been surprisingly quiet, agreed.

"L-la-"

"Right here mon chou," Laf replied, moving around to the top of his head. He hesitated, looking up at Washington and Bentall. With a slight nod from Washington his hesitation disappeared. He gently picked up John's head and laid it in his lap. "I'm right here,"

Washington gave them a moment before he, almost reluctantly, urged them on. "Let's get the dear boy back to a cot and warm drink, shall we?" He asked, making sure that Alex and Laf got the gentle prodding. Alex nodded and with Laf's help, lifted Laurens into his arms.

"Let's get back then," He said before he quickly started to weave his way through the throngs of the battlefield.

"John?" John heard someone say. _They sound offaly worried,_ he thought. _What are they so worried about?_

"John, mon amir, can you hear us?" Someone else asked. John just groaned in response suddenly becoming aware of how much his body hurt. "Can you open your eyes?" The same voice said, a hint of excitement suddenly in it. John groaned again, but did as he was asked.

It took a moment for everything to come into focus, but when it did he was meant with the two _very_ worried faces of his boyfriends. "Alex? Laf?"

"John!" Alexander and Laf yelled at the same time. As John flinched, we smiled. They were together, and that meant they would be ok.


End file.
